


and put these battered bones to rest

by blueabsinthe



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e09, F/M, Introspection, Post 7.09 - Absolution, Post Episode: s07e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: She recalls the moments leading up to hearing the gunshot in bits and pieces.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	and put these battered bones to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at trying to dive into Hailey's head a little bit, which turned out to be a lot harder than I thought. 
> 
> Title from the song 'Higher' by The Naked and Famous.

Hailey knows he should look more rested, seeing as how he’s been sleeping for hours, or was it days at this point? She can almost feel how heavy his body is as she looks at his prone form. 

_Close call. Almost didn’t make it. He’s lucky to be alive._

The sentences all jumble together, until she can’t distinguish one from the other. She knows Jay’s lucky to be alive. Can see it on everyone’s face as they all filter in and out of his hospital room. She knows the wounds will heal, but she also knows he hasn’t emerged from the shooting unscathed. 

She hasn’t been sleeping well. It’s only been two days since the shooting, but it may as well have been two years. Hailey’s restless, but she can’t bear to leave his bedside. Sometimes, she’ll stare out the window, watching the world fall away day by day. Hour by hour, minute by minute. The seconds all blur into the other. 

She recalls the moments leading up to hearing the gunshot in bits and pieces. 

Jay laying on the ground, gasping for air, each intake of breath a struggle. The smell of blood is like a gut shot, hitting her like the bullet the surgeons extricated from his wound. 

She remembers radioing for help. “5021 Henry, officer down! I repeat, officer down. Roll an ambo to our location.” 

Hailey barely hears the reply from her radio as she secures the gun Angela was holding, before she turns her attention back to Jay. She remembers applying pressure to the wound, murmuring _It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. Stay with me, Jay!_

The recollections dissolve in bits and pieces until all she’s left with is her sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, watching Jay’s chest rise and fall. She reaches her hand out, fingers curling around Jay’s. 

She watches as Jay shifts, but doesn’t wake. 

Hailey remains silent and still, listening as the clock continues to beat out its steady rhythm. 

“You’re going to be okay,” she whispers, because it’s true. Of that much she’s certain. “You’re going to be okay,” she repeats, hand still clutching Jay’s as she lets exhaustion overtake her, memories chasing her like the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos/comments are ♥
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
